


Kittens' Threesome

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kali had expected Blake and Yang to have a bit of fun together after being apart for so long, but she never would’ve expected to get dragged into the fun herself.





	Kittens' Threesome

Kali smiled softly as she opened her book and laid back on her couch, having let her daughter and her blonde girlfriend enjoy some alone time while her husband, Ghira, was away from home on another diplomacy meeting. She had a feeling about just what the two huntresses in training were going to do together while alone, but as she got a few paragraphs into her book, hearing a loud moan in Blake’s voice was something she didn’t expect. Being the mother she was, she wanted to go and check on the younger faunus, now knowing without a doubt what was going on in the young kitten’s room. “It’s been months since the two had been together… I know that Ghira and I would do the same thing after so long.~” A soft chuckle left the older woman’s lips as she went back to reading, continuing to hear soft and quiet moans and whimpers leave the room and somehow making it to her, causing her to think the two left the door wide open for some reason. “Just… Just what are those two doing..?” There was no hiding the blush on her cheeks as she felt arousal she didn’t want starting to spark her senses, causing her to bite her lip as she decided to go see what the two were up to.

 

The mother closed her book and got off the couch, sighing to herself in both concern and anticipation as she started sneaking her way towards the younger faunus’s room where the noises were coming from. Of course, with every step Kali took, the moans, groans, whines, and whimpers only grew louder as she got closer to the room. Every time one of her steps was drowned out by the sweet sound of her own child’s moans, the older faunus couldn’t help but let the realization that she was about to see her little girl getting fucked somehow. Though, as the golden-eyed woman finally found her way to her daughter’s room, she had to pause and mentally process what she was about to do. “I’m about to peek in on my own daughter and her girlfriend having sex… Should I even do this…?” However, as she heard the two younger girls nearly scream in pleasure together as if they had just cum together, the mother failed to notice her hand slipping underneath her outfit, teasing her folds as she absentmindedly leaned just enough to see into the room.

 

The first thing the older woman saw was her daughter with her ass in the air and her face seemingly buried into a pillow, turned just enough so she could breathe and moan with no problem. However, the next thing Kali saw was Yang’s hips moving at a pace so quick and seemingly rough that it made the woman ache for more than just the two fingers she started teasing herself with. It took the older faunus far longer than she’d ever admit to notice that the blonde girl was equipped with a cock more hung than her own husband’s making the golden-eyed woman gasp and cover her mouth to keep herself quiet, still pleasuring herself at the sight of her own daughter being fucked. Though, what threw her for a loop what was she heard the two saying between their moans.

 

“You know, Blake?~” Yang started with a cock smile as she held tightly to her lover’s hips, her own meeting that famous Bellabooty that even Kali possessed. “I love you, but damn, I can't wait for you to age a bit and look like your mother.~” The young blonde leaned in closely and gently nibbled on the young faunus’s ear, smirking as she did so. “Getting to fuck a sexy mother like her but being able to call her my wife in the process? I’d be in heaven.~” The lilac-eyed girl only smiled as she pulled back and continued thrusting deeply into her teammate’s rear end, wanting to try and convince Blake to bring Kali in on a threesome, but not wanting to actually use her lover. Of course, as the girl continued thrusting, she was far too focused on making sure the girl she loved was given the pleasure she deserved, and it that meant mentioning how sexy she would be later in life, then no reason not to.

 

Blake groaned happily as she opened an eye for the first time since Kali arrived to spy on them, gasping quietly as noticed the older woman fingering herself under her robe as she watched. The young kitten knew better then to say anything, simply happy with being able to be with her girlfriend again, but deep down, she wanted to do a little teasing of her own. “Yang! Yang… slow down…” The amber-eyed girl bit her lip as she felt her lover do as told, flipping herself onto her back and pulling the blonde in for a heated and passionate kiss that would make anyone jealous. “If you want my mom so bad, I guess you’ll have to make me a mother first, right?~” The black-haired girl smiled as she watched those lilac eyes light up with a hope and desire that made her heart simply melt. “But! Once you do?~” She pointed towards the door, causing Kali to hide from sight for a moment before chuckling at Yang’s curious look. “We can go involve my mother.~”

 

When Kali turned the corner again, the first thing she saw was Yang getting her daughter into a perfect mating press and fucking the young kitten’s cunt with a renewed sense of desire. It was clear in her mind that she’d he a grandmother soon with how these two went at it, but that seemed to only excite the mother even more than a moment ago. Though, what sent her over the edge of just teasing into the desire for an actual cock inside of her was when she saw the blonde girl throw her head back and cum, inside of Blake, string after string of cum flooding into the young faunus before some trickled down her thighs and onto the bed underneath her. The older woman wanted to say something, to make a comment, but as she opened her mouth, trying to decide whether to scold the two girls or praise them, all that came out was a moan that got her caught by them.

 

Yang gasped as she heard the older faunus at the doorway, causing her to pull out of Blake, her cock still hard as a rock. “Miss Belladonna?!” Her shock quickly subsided, though, as she thought of what she had said earlier to her girlfriend about getting to fuck a woman like Kali. Without saying another word, the blonde rushed to the doorway, cock swinging between her legs before she pinned the older woman to the wall and captured her lips in a heated and passionate kiss that caught both of the faunus off guard with it. Mere seconds later, she pulled her lips away and gazed into those golden eyes the woman possessed. “Don’t run…. Just join us. Just this once.~” The brawler smiled ever so softly before pulling the dazed woman into her girlfriend’s room, enjoying how things were about to go her way far more than ever before.

 

  
Blake watched all of this from her bed, growing a bit aroused just from the sight of her lover’s lips pressed against another woman’s, not realizing she had this kind of fetish or knowing if it was because the other woman was her mother or just someone other than herself. “Mom… I… I don’t know what to say…” Things only got better for her as she watched her girlfriend strip her mother into being absolutely naked in front of her, causing the younger kitten to blush at the sight and crave more. She wasn’t going to say anything, or even suggest the idea of holding her mother while Yang fucked her, but the young amber-eyed girl certainly wanted to do so as her eyes never left Kali’s silky smooth looking skin, taking in every delicious curve the older woman possessed with a soft smile.   
  
“It’s okay, Blake… Just… Just don’t tell your father about this…. It’s been so long that I’m willing to let your girlfriend breed me.” The words seemed to leave the older woman’s lips as she crawled onto the bed, facing her daughter and smiling at her. “Please… I know she’s your girlfriend, but-” Kali was quickly silenced by her daughter’s lips crashing against her own, causing a gasp to leave the blonde and a quiet moan to leave her own lips. The older faunus took a moment to realize just what was going on as she heard the bed creak behind her, but the golden-eyed woman happily leaned in and returned the affection to her daughter as she felt the blonde’s cock pressing against her folds. After breaking the kiss, the mother looked into her daughter’s eyes, biting her lip and whining happily as the entirety of Yang’s cock plunged inside of her. “It’s so big!~”   
  
“Well, thank you!~” Yang giggled to herself as she started thrusting in and out of the older faunus’s tight cunt that seemed to greedily cling to her length, groaning happily as she held onto her hips. Looking down, she noticed Blake happily reaching back and holding onto her mother’s ass, spanking it hard enough to send vibrations along the blonde’s shaft. “Oh fuck.~” The blonde smirked and slapped the older woman’s other cheek, both of them quickly turning red with handprints as she continued to fuck the woman. The lilac-eyed girl caused moan after moan to leave the older faunus as she continued to dig her fingers into those perfect hips with each thrust she made, happily leaning down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss yet again.

 

Blake groaned out in joy as she felt her mother’s hands knead her breasts, enjoying the way her mother’s slender fingers squeezed her soft mounds over and over again. “M-Mom… Please don’t stop.~” The young kitten threw her arms around the woman’s neck as she watched her girlfriend make out with her mother, enjoying the sight and growing wetter by the second, loving this new experience that was happening to and around her and wanting more of it every day. The amber-eyed girl watched in joy as her blonde lover pulled back until she was back in her original position, her eyes meeting her Kali’s golden ones before leaning in and kissing her mother yet again. She knew right away that this was going to happen more than just this once with how passionately that her mother was returning her affection.

 

Yang smirked as she watched the two faunus continuing to kiss each other, happy she could bring love between two people she felt the most lust and love for. “I’m going to cum, Kali! I hope you’re ready to have a lot of golden-furred kittens!~” The young blonde groaned and gasped as she bucked her hips another few times, bottoming out each time before finally unloading inside of the older faunus. Rope after thick and gooey rope painted the older woman’s inner walls white with her seed and eventually filling her womb more than enough to bring a sharp moan and gasp from the older faunus.

 

All three of the woman panted together happily as cum slowly poured out of Kali’s cunt, dripping onto her daughter’s while Yang slid beside the two, kissing Blake and then moving to kiss her mother. “We’ll…. We’ll do this together again, right…?” The blonde, asked, being the first to speak as they laid together, loving each other’s warmth. “I don’t want to ever stop fucking the two of you, especially when you’re in heat.”   
  
“We’ll have to hide it from my husband, but… I’d be more than happy to have your children, Yang. Especially with a cock that magnificent.~” Kali smiled and kissed her daughter and the blonde happily.


End file.
